


Last Call

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A rare SFW piece, Adult Dende, Dancing, Drunk Dancing, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfic, M/M, Namek, Namekian, Namekian World-Building, Romance, They’re wearing clothes, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: Inspired by a scene in my ficRight Under His Nosethis is a SFW (I can’t believe I made something G rated!) fanart to go along with a scene from that story that’s about Piccolo and adult Dende. In this scene they are drunkenly dancing at a bar on New Namek.
Relationships: Dende/Piccolo (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right Under His Nose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348243) by [dbzkink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink). 



Drunk Namekians dancing, yay!


End file.
